Deep Cover Agent
Background A Deep Cover Agent or DCA were personnel who preformed long duration, deep insertion intelligence gathering, asset protection, & covert logistical support to allies of The Organization for between 1 to 2 years at a time, some missions extending even further into 3 years when needed; DCAs would be rotated with other DCAs after their mission duration was up to keep fresh eyes and ears in allies for The Organization. A selective few veteran DCAs were "permanently stationed" with several allies, because of their importance or rank within the allies. Their presence, as part of The Organization, was not known to their allies or even their highest allied commanders. Essentially spies within the governments, organizations, groups, and companies that The Organization found opportunity, investment, or need to be connected with on a in-depth level, DCAs held a high level of responsibility, honor, & respect within both The Organization and their rival organization, the House of Royal Intelligence. DCAs were expected to report back to The Organization on a regular basis and provide actual and reliable intelligence, as well as provide allies with covert support including up to partpiciation in combat operations, supply gathering, and logistical assistance, all while maintaining their cover. DCA's Motto is as follows: "To remain unseen, yet seen. To remain unknown, yet known. To not exist, yet to exist in all matters and meaning possible." Hundreds of DCAs have given their lives for governments, organizations, and resistance movements, either "good" or "evil," in service to The Organization over the years, fighting wars under false names and identities while maintaining their cover for the better good of the Corellian Cause. Buried under assumed identities never theirs or in unmarked graves at other times and dying for causes that they invested in (yet never truly believed in), all for the sake of the Corellian Cause and The Organization. Assumed mercenaries, characters of ill repute, and at other times as evil thugs, DCAs have sacrificed their desires and wants, their self worth, and even their lives time and time again for causes not their own, people not their own, and for beliefs not their own. Within The Organization's field operations, DCAs were the highest and most coveted tier. The ranks of field operations were below: * Field Agent Response Personnel (Entry Level tier) * Organization Security Agent (Second Level tier) * Deep Cover Agent (Third Level tier) History with the House of Royal Intelligence There is no lost love between DCAs and the HRI's Field Operators or FOs. The feud can be intense, with several DCAs and FO more then once accidentally engaging in hostile action against the other, often times out of mistaken identity for enemy Double Agents with their respected missions. Only the skill and professionalism of both DCAs and FOs have kept the engagements to a minimal and the deaths as well, however not all. Spying on each other as well, DCAs have been rooted out in HRI circles and FOs in The Organization circles as well. While officially allies and partners, both organizations deny each other's existence or corporation, however both are widely aware of each other's movements and activities. In more recent years, it has come to light----or at least been put forth as theory by personnel in both organizations---that both The Organization and the House of Royal Intelligence have had a secret alliance at the highest levels within the Queen's Guardsmen for thousands of years and have been preparing together in this secret alliance for the Shadow War, as seen in The Prophecy by the Kingdom of Jod. Category:The Organization